


Truly Alone

by Force___Ghost



Series: "In my book, experience outranks everything" [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherhood, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Force___Ghost/pseuds/Force___Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silence swept over the room as Fives lay down in his bunk.<br/>He hated himself for not realizing earlier how much he would miss them when they were gone, and they where now. He hated himself for arguing so much with them when they were cadets. Cause now, now they were all gone. He was the little part left of Domino squad. And now he was alone, truly alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you people like this. It's out on my FF.net, My qoutev and is going to be published on my Wattpad. Well BYE!

Silence swept over the room as Fives lay down in his bunk. His eyes were already closed, but the silence only made it harder for him to sleep.

He was about to look if Echo was asleep when he remembered that he wasn't there. The bed beneath him was empty.

He could remember it all so clearly, how Echo had tried to shoot down that droid.

 **Flashback**  
Just as he had seen it climb up on that canon, Echo had already noticed it. He watched as he took one of the shields the droid had dropped and started shooting at it while running towards the shuttle. First Fives had thought he would make it, but he realized the danger in a couple of seconds. "Echo look out!," Had he screamed out on instant. But it was too late, he was to late. Just as he was about to scream his name again, an explosion threw him back. He instantly turned his head to look at the shuttle, now all that was left of it was small fragments. "Echo!" He yelled out, in a moment he waited for a reply, but there was none. All he saw was Echo's helmet lying on the ground, burnt and smoky...

Fives still couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it.  
His brothers were gone, they all where. But he would still repeat their names in his head, like if they were still there.  
Hevy, Cutup, Droidbait, and now, Echo. He missed them so badly.

He hated himself for not realizing earlier how much he would miss them when they were gone, and they where now. He hated himself for arguing so much with them when they were cadets. Cause now, now they were all gone. He was the little part left of Domino squad. And now he was alone, truly alone.


End file.
